Snow White and the Seven Hot Musicians
by ThePath
Summary: Doc. Grumpy. Sneezy. Sleepy. Bashful. Dopey. Happy. Len. Azuma. Kazuki. Ryotaro. Etou. Kaji. Keiichi. Who's who? #nosebleed# dun expect too much though ;P


Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a king who longed to have a child. His wife finally gave birth to a red-haired little baby whom they named Snow White for her hair was red and not white. But due to certain circumstances, the mother died. Then the king decided that he was lonely so he started looking for other women to marry. All women from the kingdom came because they wanted to live in the luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious luxurious palace. He finally chose, among all those hundreds of females, a lovely lady who always carried a weird mirror in her hand.

"Mirror mirror on my hand! Who is the fairest of them all?" she would ask the mirror every single day.

"It is you my queen," the mirror had always replied.

That is until the day Snow White turned into a young woman.

"Hahahahahaha! You are no longer the fairest in the land YOU OLD HAG!" the mirror laughed. A resounding shatter echoed in the castle.

"Who is the fairest in the land?" she asked her new mirror.

"It- it- it- it- it- it-"

"SPIT IT OUT YOU DIMWIT!"

"bu-bu-bu- I don't want to be-"

Silence.

"shattered," the mirror finished, mercury streaming down its glass.

"Ok I promise I won't shatter you whatever your answer is…"

"AH-HA! IN THAT CASE THEN I CAN GO ALL OUT! THE FAIREST IN THE LAND IS NONE OTHER THAN… DRUMROLL PLEASE!" A resounding shatter echoed in the castle.

The third mirror did not even wait for the queen to ask the question.

"It's Snow White, my lady" it replied in a cool voice that made the queen's heart melt.

"Talk some more.. Your voice is just so-" The queen flirted flirtatiously.

::::::::::

Since that day however, Snow White was forced to work as a maid in the castle. The king died somewhere when the queen was asking the mirror.

As the birds flutter into the sky, a scrubbing noise gently filled the morning air.

"Brand new breeze…" the red-haired girl sang as she scrubbed the cobblestone of the yard.

Although her clothes were rags sewn together by the mice she borrowed from her neighbor, Cinderella, her round, fair face glowed in perspiration, radiating rays of beauty to the doves and pigeons which constantly kept her company and chirped along to her singing. Her cherry-red locks stuck to her neck because of the workout she was doing but they remained their elegance. She truly was beautiful.

Even though her life has sucked like A LOT since the king passed away, she had always been nice to the help, the animals and even the queen too if they actually meet. The fairytale her real mum had told her when she was a kid haunted her. She sighed and looked at the vast azure blue sky.

"Will I meet my prince someday?"

Then she heard it. A rich sound that reverberate through the thistles of rosemary that lined the castle's garden fence, past the desolated old well, and embraced her in a warm hold. It was so melodious. The music was so enchanting that she found herself walking towards the source of it, abandoning the chore which she always done without delay. It was getting louder and louder. She realized that this was the song that she was singing just a few moments ago.

"Ugoiteru toki no naka meguri aeta ne you and I," she sang to the music.

She closed her eyes and sang, guided by nothing but the sound. When the song was finished, she opened her eyes only to find a male silhouette running away through the bushes and out of sight.

"Who was that?" she wondered. The thought of her and the mysterious musician performing together in a duet made her blush. Her face turned the shade of her hair, if not a few shades darker.

Since that incident, she went around everywhere laughing and smiling to herself. There was only one explanation. She was sick. Lovesick.

::::::::::::::

"UGH! I can't take it anymore! THAT GIRL IS SO ANNOYING! I TOOK HER CLOTHES, HER JEWELRIES, HER LUXURY! YET SHE'S STILL SO HAPPY! WHY IS SHE SO HAPPY?" the queen screamed in anger.

"GET ME THE HUNTER!"

"My lady, what do you wish of me today?"

"I want you to-"

"Kill a rabbit for your dinner?"

"No! I want you to-"

"Shoot a dove down for your snack?"

"No! I want you to-"

"Poach the cow on the from Jack's mum and cook it for-"

"DUDE! LISTEN TO ME! AND I DON'T EAT BEEF!"

"Right. I knew that. My apologies my lady."

After giving him the death glare the queen commanded in a cold voice,

"I want you to kill Snow White."

The hunter gasped in shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"WHEN DID YOU TURN INTO A CANNIBAL MY LADY?"

The queen simply smiled and walked over to her table. She picked it up and held it high in the air, ready to stab it right into the hunter's back.

"I'm sorry. My queen. It's because you're jealous that she's so pretty right? I mean I totally understand that an old woman will feel inferior to the-" and he was stabbed.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Snow White I want you to come to the forest with me," the hunter stated.

"What for?"

"To pick flowers."

Silence.

"Uh… Okay…"

:::::::::::::::::::

As Snow White was picking a daisy, the hunter lifted his knife high in the air. Snow White, feeling an eerie shadow concealing her view of the pretty flowers turned around and shrieked in fear.

"I can't do it!" the hunter exclaimed, throwing his knife on the ground.

"Did the bee in my hair get away?"

"What?''

"You were trying to kill the bee that was on my hair right? With that knife?"

"Riiiight… Now princess listen here… The queen wants to kill you so you better run and hide in the forest!"

"Kill me? But why would she? What have I done?"

"You have become pretty…"

"Aww.. Don't say that!" Snow White giggled while slapping the hunter in the back. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Whoops sorry! Did I hit you that hard?"

The hunter goggled at the princess. Just what power does she have beneath those slender arms of hers?

"Princess. This is a serious matter. Please go to the forest and hide."

"But I don't want to go the forest. It's so dark and scary."

"All the hot musicians live there! One of them might be the musician you're looking for!"

He realized he was just talking to empty space for Snow White was long gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"! Where are you? Are you in this forest?"

"Are you hot?" She added silently under her breath.

After wandering in the forest for hours, she decided that she needed to find a place to rest. She asked her fellow forest friends for a place to shelter and they guided her towards a small cottage.

"That's a cute cottage… Maybe he lives there?" she thought, blushing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the-?"

The place was a mess.

"This is UNFORGIVABLE!"

She grabbed a broom and started cleaning the place at lightning speed. She washed dishes in front of the seven tiny chairs, swept the floors and cleaned the windows. Surprisingly, she could not find any dirty laundry. She wondered what the housemasters were like but based on the furniture, they must have been little children. After cleaning, she just felt so tired so she went upstairs to find seven small beds. She combined three beds to form a bed big enough for herself and went to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ichibyou goto ni kimi ga ITOSHII..." the seven musicians sang and played on their respective instruments.

"ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT-" Happy continued blowing on his trumpet, not realizing that everyone has stopped singing and playing.

"Butt up I mean shut up, Happy! Someone's in the house!" The purple-haired Doc chided, smacking Happy in the head with his flute.

"Who… could… it…. be?" Sleepy, the cellist, asked.

"There's nothing to steal in the cottage. Let's just go in!" snorted blue-haired Grumpy. And so the seven musicians headed into the cottage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I feel like my man privacy is invaded HATSHYOOOO!" the olive-green-haired Sneezy half-said half-sneezed, banging a few notes on his accordion by accident.

"I don't feel so comfortable with this either…" Bashful stated, his maroon hair covering his slightly flushed face.

Dopey simply hugged his viola and trailed after the others to their room, the only place they have not checked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wh-…?" the purple-haired Doc started.

"A GIRL?" Happy exclaimed.

His scream woke Snow White up. She woke up screaming. Happy screamed because she screamed. Doc massaged his temples. Grumpy scowled at the two idiots, clutching his violin tightly in the hope of easing his frustration. Sneezy looked slightly happy but he was constantly sneezing, clattering a few notes on his accordion each time. Bashful stayed behind Doc, his red face scowling at the ceiling and his hand gripped on his clarinet. Sleepy simply went to his bed, which was unoccupied, and then fell asleep, his golden curls spread like a cloud on the bed. Dopey, lacking the ability to talk, played his viola to add on the noise to express his excitement.

"Enough!" blue-haired Grumpy shouted, furious. Snow White was startled by his outburst. He looked like a music prodigy with that cerulean blue hair and violin and she wondered if he was the musician that had played that instrument that fateful afternoon.

"Sorry…" mumbled Happy, hiding his trumpet behind his back for fear that it would be confiscated. Snow White giggled to herself, the boy looked so cute and adorable. That was the boy who caused her to scream and made such a ruckus. But it was so much fun, she thought. She longed to ruffle the boy's messy apple-green hair. The excitement reflected in his eyes was contagious for sure. She felt all warm just from seeing his guilty playful face.

" Why HATSHYOOOOOOOOO are you here?" Sneezy asked. She felt like this dark-skinned handsome guy was strange. His big hands wrapped around the tiny version of the piano was quite a comical scene. But she could still see that he certainly meant well.

"Who are you?" Bashful whispered. The cool-looking, maroon-colored-hair guy demanded in a calm tone, despite the shade of red that was dying his cheeks. Snow White chuckled at the attempt that shy guy made at being stern.

"Would you bear… I mean care to tell us who you are and what.. I mean how you got here, Miss?" Doc asked in as polite a tone as possible, ignoring all the mistakes he made in pronouncing his words. She was amazed by his matureness and gentlemanliness. His long purple locks did not give such a manly impression on her.

She looked at the two silent people left in the small room. A guy was sleeping on the small bed, his large cello lying beside him. He looked like such an angel. She bet that when he opened his eyes they would most definitely be baby blue.

The only remaining person had brought his face close to hers. He held her hand and silently kissed it. Then he looked at her with a naughty smile that made her heart skip a beat. For a silent person, this blonde guy sure had bold moves.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DOPEY?" Happy demanded, his face like a ripe tomato.

"Before anything off-topic happens again, please tell us who you are and how you HATSHYOOOOO get here," Sneezy advised.

Snow White sat there and stared. Then she had a major nosebleed due to the gorgeous musicians standing in front of her. No they were not just gorgeous. They were HOT.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So in short you're braying… I mean saying that you're the princess and the queen wants to fill… I mean kill you so you hid in the forest and bound… I mean found our cottage guided by the… birds…? And now you have nowhere to go?" Doc clarified.

"What a troublesome girl…" Grumpy harrumphed.

"I know! Why don't you just stay here?" Happy suggested.

"Yeah! That'll be perfect! Can I? I promise I'll take care of the house!" Snow White beamed.

"You're agreeing to staying in a cottage of SEVEN GUYS EACH OF WHOM CAN SINGLE-HANDEDLY OVERPOWER YOU ANYTIME? Ha- HA- HAHATSHYOOOOO" Sneezy tried to confirm while messing up his forest-green hair.

Dopey snuggled over and held her hands in his, looking hopefully to her.

"Aww.. see? He wants me here…" Snow White cooed.

"We're not as harmless as you imagined, you idiot," Bashful muttered to the floor, hiding his flushed face.

"It's… not… like… she has anywhere else to go…" Sleepy said while yawning.

"So it's settled then! She's living with us! I don't see what's wrong with that!" Happy declared.

Doc and Grumpy went outside to get a breather. Sneezy and Bashful eyed Dopey suspiciously. Happy started chattering to Snow White about the chores and their work. Sleepy went back to bed. And thus start Snow White's life living with not one not two not three not four not five not six but seven hot musicians.

* * *

basically la corda characters r matched up to characters in snow white. I think it's pretty obvious who Snow White is but for the dwarfs.. I tried my best but some personality needed to be forced (like sneezy (-_-)"""") I tried my best fitting them to who's best! Below are helpers to figure out who's who.

Here's d list of dwarves: Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy (I checked google so they're 100% right for sure!)

Here are the characters just in case: Kazuki, Len, Ryotarou, Keiichi, Azuma, Kaji, Etou

Here r the instruments they play: Flute, violin, piano(accordion), trumpet, viola, cello, clarinet

Here's their hair colour... (might help!) : purple, blonde, golden, apple-green, forest-green, blue, maroon (correct me if any of the hair colour is wrong!)

I changed a few details because I want all of them to play different kinds of instruments and Kahoko sing. If u have any suggestions for a cool way to sneeze please say so... hatsyoo is too lame. Please review and tell me who u think is who… n who u want ending up with Snow White.. Maybe I will fulfill ur wish, my lady (or sir if any of u is a guy) yay for first chapter (may continue) ! \(ow0)/


End file.
